


Stop staring at my dick, bro

by half_rice



Series: One SHOOOOOOOOOOT [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bros to lovers, M/M, hardly tho, just trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_rice/pseuds/half_rice
Summary: We try staying up lateBut we both are light weightsYeah we get off our face, too easyAnd we take jokes way too farfor him. | Troye Sivan_This is honestly an insult to Troye Sivan, it's like a hungover friend/sick fic that just devolves into stupid, awkward bro sex.





	Stop staring at my dick, bro

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about frats, but seriously, who does on this damn website

“Let me get this _straight_ ,” Johnny says, with an amusing amount of emphasis on the word. “You’re gonna skip the party later to _study_? To fucking _study_ , bro?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun says.

“ _Why_?”

“Because I need to.” Jaehyun clutches the textbooks under his arm as he picks up his keys. “See you later, John.”

“Oh hell no,” Johnny stands in front of the door to Jaehyun’s room, blocking the doorway with his entire body. “I don’t care if you’ve got to literally _eat_ the professor’s ass to pass, you are not ditching the party later.”

Jaehyun makes a face. “Why do you care?”

“Because- Because… Because…” Johnny’s brow furrows deeply. “Because Taeyong’s going to ride my ass if you ditch another fucking party this month!”

“Screw Taeyong,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “I need to fucking pass this class if I’m ever going to get anywhere near becoming a lawyer-”

“What? What the fuck?” Johnny looks positively mystified. “Who said anything about _laywers_?”

“This is… a law… frat…” Jaehyun says slowly. He shakes his head. “Forget it, just get out of my way before I get you out of my way, bro.”

Johnny steps aside in a moment of primal fear. “’Kay, bro, no need to be a bitch about it.”

 

Johnny is on a mission. That mission is to avoid Taeyong’s death glare at all costs. So, naturally, his first order of business is to drink as much as he possibly can as soon as the party starts.

“What the fuck, Johnny.” Kun says, as he and Winwin roll the other kegs away from Johnny before he pounces on them.

_First order of business, DONE!_ Johnny thinks, half stumbling and half crawling through the crowds of confused people who’d shown up to their frat house for a party, not to watch a drunk Johnny lumber around with all the grace of a small elephant.

“Oh fuck sorry, bro,” Johnny apologizes to a lamp, trying to set it right after he tipped it over.

“Johnny?”

Johnny turns around 360 degrees, trying to find out who’d called him. “Hello?”

“Johnny, gosh.” Someone grabs him by the shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, perfectly fine.” Johnny smiles at the girl holding him by the shoulders. Does he know her? She’s really pretty.

“It’s me, dude,” The girl shakes him roughly. “From Spanish class?”

“ _Si!_ ” Johnny laughs, leaning back against the wall. “My Spanish buddy! _Mi amiga!_ ”

The girl turns to grab the nearest fratboy by the starchy collar. “Dude, you take Johnny, he’s fucking wasted.”

“Yeah, haha,” Johnny turns and winks seductively at the lamp in the corner.

“Don’t you want that?” The fratboy shakes the girl’s hand off his lovingly straightened polo collar. “Easy lay.”

“Ugh, gross, dude,” The girl shoves him aside. “ _Consent_.”

“Yeah, man,” Johnny nods, still watching the attractive lamp out of the corner of his eye. “ _Concept_.”

The girl makes a face at Johnny. “Okay, Mr. Suh, let’s get you some fucking Gatorade before you pass out.”

Johnny glances one last time at the lamp as the girl ushers him towards the kitchen. He’ll be back for the lamp later.

 

The thing about getting shitfaced at 10 in the evening is that you wake up at 1 in the morning with a splitting headache, skipping all the fun parts and getting left with the hangover. Johnny sits up in his bed. “Fuck.”

He rubs his temples. How did he even get back to his room?

The door swings open, letting the noise from the party still going on downstairs waft in. “Johnny?”

Johnny screws his eyes shut. It’s probably his hot classmate from Spanish, still taking care of him, or worse, expecting him to _pay her back_ somehow.

Whoever it is, they flick the lights on, making Johnny cower under his covers like a very, very lame vampire.

“Nooo, no lights,” Johnny whines.

“Holy shit.” The covers are pulled away from Johnny’s face, plunging him into the bright, painful light. There’s no hot girl with another bottle of Gatorade, just Jaehyun with his books under his arm, looking just as put together as Johnny was wasted. “Are you hungover? Already?”

“I drank a whole keg.” Johnny groans. “And you weren’t even there to see it, man.”

“Doyoung didn’t get a video?” Jaehyun stacks his books on his desk neatly, pressing them against the wall with a metal bookend.

“No, man, this was like,” Johnny tries to sit up, but he feels terrible. “Before the party.”

“You mean,” Jaehyun turns to him, looking so mildly amused that Johnny wants to knock his teeth in. “That you attacked the keg stores _before_ the party even started? Kun wasn’t pissed off?”

“Yeah, he was.” Johnny says.

Jaehyun comes closer and tilts Johnny’s face up by the chin.

Johnny frowns. “Uhh… what’s up, dude?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to see the black eye Kun gave you,” Jaehyun laughs. “But there’s none. How’d you get away from Qian Kun?”

“I don’t fucking know, man.” Johnny picks up his pillow and buries his face in it. “My head feels like an egg.”

Jaehyun laughs as he shakes his jacket and shirt off.

“It’s like an egg, that’s being cracked. A cracked egg.” Johnny groans. “I’m a scrambled egg.”

“You know, you don’t just crack a whole egg and call its scrambled,” Jaehyun says. “Which you’d know if you actually tried making a scrambled egg.”

Johnny’s not sure if Jaehyun’s clapping back at him or something, so he looks up from his pillow to find Jaehyun wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Johnny’s used to that, obviously, they’re _roommates_ , but for some reason he appreciates the view more than usual.

Jaehyun slips on a pair of sweatpants before Johnny can appreciate his ass _too much_. “I’ll just get you a Gatorade, I think Mark’s got some in his minifridge.”

“Oh, no need, I’ve had a shit ton of Gatorades,” Johnny says. He frowns thoughtfully. “I think.”

Jaehyun laughs as he opens the door. “Sure, whatever, man.”

Johnny lays there, still trying to blink his eyes into accepting that the light in their room is _that_ bright. He’s lying there for a while, clearly, because his eyes eventually do kind of adjust to the light. He wonders what the hell Jaehyun’s doing, since Mark’s room is just across the hall.

Johnny creeps out of their room and goes into Mark’s – the kid never locks his damn door during parties, what an idiot. A sweet, summer idiot.

“Oh, _right_ ,” Jaehyun nods slowly, remembering Johnny just then. “Johnny!”

“Johnny?” The girl under him frowns, craning her neck to frown even harder at the silhouette in the doorway.

“My roommate,” Jaehyun explains as he pulls his fingers out of her. He reaches for a no-longer-cold 1-liter bottle of Gatorade on Mark’s beside table and half turns to Johnny. “Catch, bro.”

Johnny’s nowhere near sober enough to catch a flying 1-liter bottle, so it whacks him in the chest and sends him stumbling backwards into the hallway.

“Hang on, I just gotta go see if he’s okay.” Jaehyun says.

“Uh… sure?” The girl lays there, feeling confused and a little overexposed. She closes her legs and pulls her dress down. “What the hell, but go ahead, check if he’s okay.”

Jaehyun leans out of the doorway. “You okay, man?”

Johnny pulls himself to his feet, lukewarm Gatorade in hand. “No thanks to you, dude.”

“Sorry, I forgot – Yeah.” Jaehyun shrugs. “Anyway, I’ll just finish up in here,” He hitches a thumb into Mark’s room, where the confused girl is sitting at the edge of Mark’s bed. “I’ll bring you more Gatorade later.”

“Okay.” Johnny stumbles back into their room, just a little less confused than the girl.

Jaehyun turns back to said girl. “Anyway, where were we?”

“You were fingering me,” The girl says with a little shrug. “And then your roommate barged in – Is he sick? What’s he need so much Gatorade for?”

“He’s hungover.” Jaehyun says with a little pout. “Anyway, I gotta get back to him in a while, he never rehydrates himself unless you really force him to, so let’s uh, speed this up a little?”

The girl shakes her head. “Nah, dude, go babysit your roommate if he’s that important to you.”

Jaehyun chuckles slowly. “Wait… what?”

The girl finds her underwear and puts it back on with a smile crossing her face. “Bros before hoes, right?”

“But I…” Jaehyun points at the boner tucked into his sweatpants with a lost look on his face.

The girl kisses him on the cheek. “You can figure that out.”

 

Johnny’s staring down the bottle of Gatorade. He really hates the taste of it, but he also hates being hungover. But it’s not magical, right? It won’t magically cure his hangover?

The door swings open to reveal Jaehyun irritatedly adjusting the front of his sweats. “Just fucking drink it, bro.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Johnny makes a face. “There’s got to be a better way to get rid of hangovers.”

“Drink the fucking Gatorade.” Jaehyun groans. “Before I stuff the whole fucking bottle down your throat. _Bro_ ,” He adds, to dry to get the edge of his tone.

“Woah, what’s up with you?” Johnny frowns, flinching as Jaehyun slams two more bottles of Gatorade on his desk. “Was she that bad?”

“I don’t know, she fucking left.” Jaehyun twists one bottle open and starts towards Johnny.

“What an asshole.” Johnny shakes his head. “She’s got be crazy to pass up on you, man.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun’s smile almost looks sincere for a second. “Now drink.”

Johnny hates Gatorade, but it goes down a lot easier when your roommate is forcing it down your throat. It’s almost as pleasant as a keg stand.

Johnny chortles, sputtering the blue liquid all over his sheets.

And Jaehyun’s sweats. “Jesus Christ, man.”

“Sorry.” Johnny reaches out to swipe Jaehyun’s pants dry – in retrospect Johnny doesn’t know what he’d been trying to achieve, but his hands bump into Jaehyun’s very, _very_ hard dick. “Oh.”

Jaehyun swats Johnny’s hands away. “What the hell, man.”

“Sorry, man.” Johnny pins his hands to his sides, but his eyes are still pretty much tracing the outline through Jaehyun’s sweatpants.

“Bro.” Jaehyun picks up the half-empty bottle of Gatorade. “Stop staring at my dick.”

Johnny doesn’t. He can’t, really.

“You know, uh,” Johnny says slowly, not sure he’s actually saying this, “Taeyong’s Hangover Cure?”

Jaehyun almost snorts. He almost does, but he manages to keep a straight, angry face. “Everyone knows Taeyong’s Hangover Cure is dumb as shit-”

“You wanna see if it works?”

“You- I-” Jaehyun stammers, his face going blank for a second before he frowns again. “It _doesn’t_ work! Everyone knows that! Taeyong will find any excuse to get a dick in his mouth! Everyone knows _that_!”

“I don’t know, man,” Johnny shrugs. “Have you ever tried it out yourself? Have you ever _proven_ it doesn’t work? Like, scientifically?”

“Johnny, either you’re still drunk,” Jaehyun says. “Or there was some shit in that keg and I am going to fucking kill Qian Kun in the morning-”

“I don’t know about you, man,” Johnny lifts his hands like, _don’t shoot me, but…_ “But I’d try Taeyong’s Hangover Cure over fucking Gatorade any day.”

Jaehyun buries his face in his hands and takes a deep breath. “Let’s get this _straight_ …” He laughs at himself for a second there, then continues. “You’re offering to suck my dick.”

“Yup. Free of charge.”

“Johnny, you- You know what,” Jaehyun throws his hands in the air. “You know what, go ahead. I’ve had a fucking _night_ , and I’m too tired to fucking argue with you. Suck my dick, bro. Suit your-fucking-self.”

Johnny grins, rubbing his hands together. “’Kay, bro, here goes.”

Jaehyun stops him when he grabs ahold of the hem of Jaehyun’s sweats. “This isn’t gonna be weird, right? Like, we’re not gonna act weird about each other after this?”

“Why would we act weird about me sucking your dick?” Johnny frowns.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to let out a whole litany of reasons, but he holds back. His dick is starting to ache. He needs something, _now_. “Forget it. Just go.”

Johnny tugs Jaehyuns pants and underwear down to his knees, grinning when Jaehyun’s length springs free. He grabs it in one hand, which is still a little clammy from the Gatorade, and Jaehyun flinches.

“Hold on, man, I haven’t even done anything-”

“Just _go_.” Jaehyun says through clenched teeth.

Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. He scoots forward to kneel on the carpet, guiding Jaehyun’s dick to his mouth to lay a few soft kisses at the tip.

“ _Johnny_.” Jaehyun whines.

Johnny bends forward and licks a long stripe up from the base, taking Jaehyun’s balls in one hand and giving them a light squeeze. He smiles when Jaehyun groans, and starts licking all around the head.

Jaehyun moans, his knees twitching impatiently. Johnny licks a few more wide stripes up the sides of his dick, then decides to just go and put the whole thing in his mouth. He covers his teeth with his lips as he eases Jaehyun in deeper, one hand on Jaehyun’s hip and the other wrapped around the base of his dick, which Johnny just can’t take in anymore.

Jaehyun weaves his fists into Johnny’s hair, which Jaehyun’s always reminding him to get cut. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind Johnny’s hair that much now.

“Bro, please, move.” Jaehyun begs.

Johnny starts bobbing his head obediently, putting light pressure with the hand wrapped around the base. He starts off slow, but Jaehyun tugs on his hair, all but fucking into Johnny’s open mouth. Johnny loves it, taking in as much as he can and pumping the rest with one hand, letting his eyes fall shut at the slight pain from Jaehyun tugging on his hair.

“Fuck, dude, you look so hot like that,” Jaehyun pants, winding his fingers tighter in Johnny’s hair as he thrusts a little deeper.

Johnny groans, feeling himself getting hard against his jeans. Jaehyun’s knees almost crumple at that, Johnny’s mouth vibrating around him. “Do it again.”

Johnny tries groaning again around Jaehyun’s length, for longer this time, and Jaehyun moans loudly, losing his rhythm and ramming his dick in deep into Johnny’s throat.

Johnny coughs and falls back against the bed, sputtering.

“Oh shit,” Jaehyun kneels down, tiling Johnny’s face up to meet his. “Did I hurt you?”

“N- Nah, I’m fine.” Johnny says, but he looks far from fine. He looks wasted and, on top of that, like he’d just nearly choked to death on his best friend’s dick.

“Sorry, bro.” Jaehyun pulls Johnny’s face closer and kisses him. “You should’ve stopped me.”

“No, it’s just me – I mean I’m fine, it’s not a big-” Johnny gets cut off by another kiss and he thinks, _Fuck Taeyong’s Hangover Cure._ Johnny grabs Jaehyun by the back of his neck and pulls him in for another kiss, opening his mouth to push his tongue in between Jaehyun’s teeth. He’s not sure when he started wanting to do that, but he’s really wanted to do that for a while now, and Jaehyun’s tongue against his feels _amazing._

Jaehyun whines when Johnny stands up, then Johnny picks him up and throws him onto the bed, pinning him down against the covers as Johnny goes in for another open-mouthed kiss. Jaehyun wraps his hands around Johnny’s back, grinding up against Johnny for even a little relief. Jaehyun presses their mouths together hard enough to bruise, gasping needily as he lets Johnny’s tongue into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes, pulling away from his roommate. He props himself up on his elbows. “Fuck, man.”

“I want to.” Jaehyun says. “I really, _really_ want to.”

“I’m not ready, dude.” Johnny gives him an apologetic peck on the lips. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time,” Jaehyun snakes his hands around Johnny’s back, tugging Johnny’s shirt over his head. Johnny lifts his arms to crawl out of his shirt, leaning to let Jaehyun toss it aside somewhere on the floor. Johnny pulls Jaehyun’s pants and underwear down the rest of the way, and gets started on his own jeans. Jaehyun swats his hands out of the way and undoes the button, the zipper, and tugs them down before Johnny can even blink.

“Wow.” Johnny says, kicking his jeans off on the floor somewhere. “That’s really hot.”

“You’re too easy to please, man.” Jaehyun says, taking Johnny’s dick in his hand.

Johnny groans out, nearly collapsing on top of Jaehyun, but he stops himself on his elbows at the last minute.

Jaehyun brings one knee up between Johnny’s legs, and Johnny trembles on his elbows at the feeling of so much skin brushing against each other. “ _Fuck_.”

“How do you wanna do this?” Jaehyun asks, grinning when Johnny’s legs clench around his thigh.

“I- I don’t know, man, _anything,_ ” Johnny says, unable to breathe with his face, his ass, his _everything_ this close to his roommate. “You’re so hot?”

“Was that a question?” Jaehyun laughs, reaching around to honk Johnny’s ass. “You’re pretty fucking hot yourself, bro.”

“Dude,” Johnny whines, grinding down against Jaehyun, feeling their dicks brush against each other. “Please, I wanna cum, just – _Please_.”

“I got you, bro.” Jaehyun says, reaching down to wrap his hand around both of their lengths. Johnny cries out when Jaehyun starts pumping them, their dicks flush against each other. Johnny starts thrusting in Jaehyun’s hand, chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“You’re so hot, baby,” Jaehyun says, and Johnny knows that’s the low, bedroom voice he uses on all the girls. Johnny’s not gonna lie. He’s willing to let the pet name slide. “Oh, baby you feel so good, you’re so-”

“Shut up, dude.” Johnny closes his open mouth around Jaehyun’s to shut him up. There’s only so much of Jaehyun’s stock bedroom dialogue that he can take. “Spit on your hand.”

Jaehyun takes his hand away, leaving Johnny feeling cold for a moment as he spit obediently into his hand. He lowers his hand, swiping the pre-cum as he wraps his hand around their lengths again. Johnny immediately starts thrusting, his eyes fluttering shut at the loud squelch against Jaehyun’s hand. He only thrusts harder, making Jaehyun whine out – he’s sure everyone on the floor can hear them if anyone happens to be in one of the other rooms.

“I- I’m close, fuck, man, I’m so close,” Jaehyun pants out, arching his back. He feels Johnny’s chest brush against his, and his dick twitches in his hand. “Fuck, fuck, Johnny, I’m gonna-”

“Cum all over yourself,” Johnny mutters against Jaehyun’s parted lips. “Make a fucking mess on yourself… _baby_.”

“Fuck you,” Jaehyun manages to grin for a moment, before gasping out at his cum shoots out in hot spurts between them. His hand falls to his side, clenched in a fist.

Johnny leans on one elbow, spitting into his hand before wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s dick to milk out every last drop of Jaehyun’s cum onto his tensed stomach. Johnny swipes the last drop off Jaehyun’s softening dick, the latter flinching from the sensitivity. Johnny brings his finger to his mouth, sucking on it loud enough to drag Jaehyun’s eyes up to his lips, wrapped tight around his finger.

“Fuck… just…” Jaehyun’s eyebrows meet at a confused little crease in the middle. “You haven’t-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.” Johnny wraps a hand around his dick and starts pumping.

“Wait.” Jaehyun sits up. “Wait, I want to- Hang on.”

“What?”

Jaehyun flips them over, easing Johnny back into his pillows. Jaehyun grips Johnny’s thighs, which tense at his touch, and tense even more when Jaehyun lowers his mouth onto Johnny’s dick without warning.

“Shit.” Johnny gasps, when Jaehyun’s open lips come close to brushing his pubic hair. “Are you- Are you okay?”

Jaehyun just holds Johnny’s thighs apart as he starts bobbing his head aggressively. Johnny moans out, and someone in the next room knocks against the wall irritatedly, but Jaehyun just keeps going, swallowing around Johnny’s dick every now and then, and the light pressure around him is just – Johnny doesn’t last long enough to really piss off whoever’s in the next room. He lets out one really long, drawn-out moan as he comes into Jaehyun’s mouth, their eyes never breaking contact as he does.

Jaehyun pulls his mouth off slowly, swallowing loudly, like he’s trying to let Johnny know that he took his _whole_ load. Well, not all of it. Cum dribbles at the edge of Jaehyun’s lips, falling down onto Johnny’s stomach.

“Oh god, I love you. I love you so much, man.” Johnny’s exhausted, but he can still lean forward and lick his own cum off Jaehyun’s lips.

“Johnny, do you really… say that to everyone you fuck?” Jaehyun smiles and kisses him, all but collapsing on top of Johnny.

“Thank you,” Johnny murmurs, pressing his lips gently against Jaehyun’s cheek. He holds Jaehyun close – never mind that they really, _really_ need to clean up. “And come on, you know I love you, bro.”

Jaehyun snuggles into Johnny’s embrace, kissing Johnny one more time. He knows they have a lot of time for that later, and he’s too tired to do much else, but he kisses Johnny another time, just because he wants to, and Johnny Suh’s lips just feel so nice against his own. “I love you, too, bro.”

 

“Yo- OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY- I’M- GOD! I’M SO SORRY!”

Jaehyun blinks awake to the image of Mark stumbling out of their room, his face the color and shape of a beet.

“Shit, Johnny, I think we traumatized the kid.” Jaehyun says, patting Johnny’s chest lightly before stretching.

Johnny lets out a long cat yawn. “What the fuck was he doing here?”

“You didn’t lock the door, and I _might’ve_ stolen all his Gatorade last night.” Jaehyun says. He gets up, pulling the covers until they cover Johnny, and tucks Johnny in to his chin. Jaehyun kisses him on the cheek, just because he fucking wants to. “Go back to sleep, I’ll deal with the kid.”

Jaehyun pulls his sweatpants on and fishes around for a towel to wipe his torso clean – well, clean enough. He ruffles his hair as he crosses the hallway. “Hey, Mark.”

He opens the door to find Mark sitting at the bottom of his bed, hands folded politely in his lap. “Hi, I didn’t mean to walk in on- I didn’t know- I mean, I-”

“It’s cool.” Jaehyun puts up a hand to stop Mark. “Sorry we took all your Gatorade last night.”

“I told you,” The girl from the night before sits up, pulling Mark’s blanket up to cover herself as she does. “He needed it for his boyfriend.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks get warm. “Well, we’re not-”

The girl lifts one eyebrow. “He’s not your boyfriend?”

“Not _yet_.” Jaehyun smiles.

 

“Let me get this _straight_ ,” Doyoung says, with an amusing amount of emphasis on the word. “You’re gonna skip the party later for a _date_? For a fucking _study date_ , bro?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun says.

“ _Why_?”

“Because I need to.” Jaehyun taps the textbooks under his arms. “Anyway, I’ll see you later, or tomorrow-”

“Oh hell no,” Doyoung spreads his arms to block the way to the front door. “You are _not_ ditching us for a fucking _study date_ -”

Jaehyun just sighs. “And why do you care, Doyoung?”

“Dude.” Doyoung groans. “Taeyong’s going to fucking kill me if you two skip another party this month!”

“Screw Taeyong,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Johnny’s waiting for me.”

As if on cue, the car in front of the frat house lets out a loud honk. Doyoung exhales slowly as he steps aside. “I swear, you guys are so insensitive-”

Jaehyun’s already running out the door and into the passenger seat of Johnny’s car.


End file.
